A bitter sweet memory
by digigirl02
Summary: A 5Heinrich story, based on their past. Please Read and Review.


A bitter sweet Memory

Arthor notes- My first 5/Heinrich fanfic. This is based on what I think operation caramel will be about. I don't own KND or any of the characters.

Abigail Lincoln sighed as she stuck a blurpleberry sucker in her mouth. Although blurpleberry was her favorite flavor, the candy felt sour in her mouth. Get a hold your yourself thought Abby, as she stared out the window while watching her fellow operatives play a game of tag. She smiled as she watched Hoagie, who despite being a bit chubby, was actually a fast runner tackle Wally.  
"Hey, protested Wally as he playfully punched Hoagie, on his arm, you know I just let you catch me"  
Abby rolled her eyes as Hoagie laughed."Whatever you say Wally"  
Abby sighed again, as she remembered a time when she was younger and she used to play tag with her best friend.

Flashback-  
"Abigail, came a voice from outside. Six year old Abby Lincoln looked out the window one summer day to see her best friend Heinrich Von Marzipan standing outside, aren't you going to come out and play"  
"Coming, replied Abby, as she grabbed her older sister's hat, I am sure she wouldn't mind thought Abby as she headed downstairs, to be greeted by her over enthusiastic german friend, what should we do today," she asked.  
Heinrich smiled, "I have found a treasure map"  
"Awesome, said Abby excitedly, let's go find it"  
"But there is a problem, said Heinrich it's in Guatemala"  
"No problem, said Abby, my big sister is in the kids next door, I bet one of her friends could take us"  
After begging Cree, she finally agreed to take them. "but be careful, she said, it could be dangerous"  
Once on Guatemala-  
"See you later sis, said Abby as she waved goodbye. Where do we start," she asked her best friend.  
Heinrich looked at the map, "I am not quite sure, but it is by some temple"  
"Let's go,said Abby cheerfully grabbing his hand. What's wrong," she asked as she notice him blush.  
"Nothing," said Heinrich a bit nervously.  
Abby shrugged her shoulders, boys can be so weird, she thought.  
A couple hours later-  
"Found it," said Heinrich as he pointed to an old temple.  
"Great, said Abby, lets go"  
"I am scared," said Heinrich once they got inside.  
"Don't worry, I'll be here with you, reassured Abby, only eating her words later.  
Later in the temple-  
"It's booby trapped, yelled Heinrich frightful, as he attempted to dodge some darts. But Abby wasn't paying attention to her friend, as she was busily dodging some darts herself, while her mind was on the treasure. "Abigial help." Heinrich cried, as he later tripped over a vine, causing him to twist his ankle.  
"Let me get the treasure first," said Abby ignoring her friend, and before Heinrich could protest, she was gone.  
"Found it," cried Abby as she reached the box, I wonder what's in it, she wondered as he opened the box, to find out that it was full of caramel candy. We came all the way here for caramel, she though, that was sure a waste.  
"Abigail help," came a voice. Abby realized that it was Heinrich, she hurriedly grabbed some caramel, and put it in her pocket, then headed out the room.  
"Where were you," asked Heinrich who she later found tied up to a post, surrounded by a bunch of cult members, who were attempting to sacrifice him to their candy god.  
"I am sorry, said Abby with tears in her eyes. She turned to the cult members, please take me instead"  
"We don't want you," said one of the cult members.  
"What about the treasure, asked Abby, as she took out the caramel from her pocket, please take it instead"  
She watched as the cult talked amongst themselves," Okay, they agreed, as they took the candy, this will work as a sufficient sacrifice"  
A hour later-  
"I am sorry, said Abby, for the twentieth time since her sister picked them up"  
"Sorry is not going to cut it, said Heinrich angrily, I'll never forgive you for that Abigail"  
Soon after that, Abby got an invitation to join the Kids next door, where she promised to never let something like that incident ever happen again.

"What's wrong," numbuh five, asked a concerned Hoagie.  
Abby sighed, he'll never understand, she though, "nothing she said, as she forced a smile, I am okay,but first I gotta go do something"  
Hoagie watched as his friend left, I wonder whats wrong, he wondered.  
At the artic prision.  
"What are you doing here," asked a bitter Heinrich.  
"I just bought you a gift, said Abby as she handed him a package. I'll see you later Heiny"  
Heinrich glared at her as she left, but soon after she left, curiously got the best of him, so he opened the package to find some caramel in it. 


End file.
